The Curse of the Night Fury
by catz4eva101
Summary: My third story! yay! anyways, in this story, Hiccup uncovers a secret that hasn't been revealed in over 300 years...while searching for his beloved friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! My third story! Attention, my thawfest – Astrid's POV has not been abandoned, and this is mostly just a test, sorta a play around, this story started forming in my head, and it seemed neat, so I'm just going to play along and see how it goes. NOTE: my brain LOVES to make things go totally off subject, so if it does… blame my brain.

The Curse of the Night Fury

It's been 2 days since Toothless vanished.

No one knows what happened either.

Oh, let me introduce myself.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, and Toothless is my dragon, a Night Fury.

Toothless was my first friend, even though he was a dragon. We've been through much, and since Wednesday, I don't know what I'm doing.

0o0o0

"Toothless! TOOTHLESS!" I shouted, along with the rest of my friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout. "Ugh! Why do we need to go out here in the cold? He's _your_ dragon!" Snotlout complained. I sighed, I felt ready to break down. Astrid walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine. I'm sure he just got lost." She said. It didn't make me feel better in any way.

"Let's see, we've checked the cove three times, around the outskirts of the village, the fireweed patch…where else does Toothless like to go?" Fishlegs asked. I shrugged. "He flies around with me most of the time. Sometimes he wanders off, but he always come right back…" I muttered. Snotlout rolled his eyes. The twins weren't even looking, they looked like they were having a shoving contest; which was normal.

Eventually they flew back to their homes, me riding on the back of Stormfly. As she landed in front of my house, as I hopped of, Astrid said "We'll find him Hiccup, don't worry." But even she seemed to know it had no effect.

I sighed as I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to sleep. I thought over what had happened over the last 2 days.

We were walking around in the woods, trying to look for new patches of fireweed. I leaned over to inpects a very small patch, and when I turned around…he was gone. I called him over and over, but there was no response. We continued the search all the next day,; he didn't come home that night.

0o0o0

I said very little at breakfast the next morning. I picked at the chicken that was on the plate before me. "Ye still not hungry? Yer gonna need your strength today! I don't think I need remind you." My father, Stoic the Vast said. I sighed, he didn't need to remind me. Today was the annual chief meeting of the year, and since I've become the age…I have to go. It's a two day trip to get there, and you just talk about what's been going on that's important in your tribe; so nothing important. At least in Hiccup's view.

"Dad, I don't think I can go." I muttered, with my head in one hand. I had barley eaten or drank anything that was set before me, being too distracted and worried. "I'm sorry lad, but ye _have _to go this year. I know yer upset about Toothless, but ye only become the age of going once. Plus it's Viking tradition." My dad argued.

"But what about Toothless? What if he comes back and thinks I left him?" I shouted back. "I'm sure yer friends wouldn't let 'im think that." My dad responded. I sighed. "Dad… I'm going to be gone for about a week…I'd rather spend it-"I tried to say, only to be interrupted. "Son, yer goin' to that meeting whether ye want to er not!" my dad exclaimed. I got up from the table and walked out the back door, slamming it behind me.

"Stupid meeting…stupid Chief Ship. What if I don't want to be Chief? I'm hardly the chief type!" I mumbled to myself, noting how short and skinny I am compared to anyone else in the village. I walked further into the woods, not caring how loud I was being. "A chief should be tough… a chief should be strong…a chief should be-gah! I jumped back a bit as an axe flew past my head. "A chief," said a voice behind me, "should be wise."

I turned around slowly, and saw Astrid standing behind me, her hands on her hips. "Why are you mumbling about how you're nothing like a Chief should be?" she argued. _Great. Second argument of the day and of course it has to be with my strongest friend. _I thought to myself.

"I know it seems hard, but I have a feeling you'll be the best Chief Berk has ever seen." Astrid said, trying to comfort me. We were sitting on a rock, and she had her hand on my shoulder. "I have to give a speech…" I muttered under my breath. "What?" she asked. "Your heard me! I have to give a speech! Since I've become of age, I have to go to the yearly meeting, and give a speech…" I shouted. She looked at me with sorry eyes, knowing how badly I do in front of crowds, not needing to remind me on how I embarrassed myself when I tried to convince my dad that I really did shoot down a Night Fury.

"When is the meeting?" she asked slowly. "…today…" I muttered. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. She sighed, and put her head in the palm of one of her hands, thinking. I got up from the rock I was sitting on. "I'm going to walk around a bit; try and clear my mind." She nodded.

I walked down the path that Toothless made with his big paws, or claws, or feet, or whatever you call them on a dragon. I followed the path to where I last saw him. I sat on one of the logs, and started thinking. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something in the small patch of fireweed I had found that day.

A bright yellow flower. I walked over to it, putting on of my hands around one of its five large petals. It seemed like it was made of gold, I could see my reflection in it, and its light reflected onto my hand. My emerald eyes widened in surprise. The flower looked prickly, but when I touched its stem, it was fuzzy. It wasn't there when I first found the patch.

So I did what most people would do.

I picked it.

0o0o0

I walked back to my house, the flower in my fur vest. "Son, we're leaving in an hour." My dad said plainly as I walked in the door. "I'm going to rest a bit before we leave." I stated. I suddenly felt really tired…it had to be from walking. I put the flower in an old cup on my desk, then fell asleep in my bed.

The rest of the gang were meeting next to the armory. "Wait, wait, wait. So he has to give a _speech_? _Today_?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid nodded. " and they're leaving in about 5 minutes. I was thinking-" Astrid began, only to be cut off by a terrible noise.

Screaming.

They all followed the noise to its location; my house.

Astrid banged on the door; I had a feeling she knew it was me who was screaming. It was opened not after her second bang by my dad. "Stoic! What's going on?" she exclaimed. Stoic looked not the least bit afraid. He's probably upset because we have to leave." He said. "Sir, I don't think Hiccup's one to throw a tempure tantrum." Astrid stated. My dad shrugged and let them all in.

Astrid lead them all upstairs, only to have the screaming change; deep throaty growls instead. She had only heard a noise like that from Toothless, it was his normal growl/purr. "H-Hiccup? Are you…ok?" she asked; no reply.

"Something's wrong…" Fishlegs muttered. Snotlout threw him an obvious look. Astrid ignored them both, and made her way onto the platform my room was located. She looked around; I was nowhere. Then she noticed something, my bed was a bit lifted off the ground. And it was moving. Then she noticed something else. The place was trashed. The chair to my desk was on the ground, papers where everywhere, even Toothless's bed was moved a bit.

"Move the bed." Astrid ordered Snotlout and Fishlegs. Without a word, they did as they were told, and what they found was _nothing _that they were expecting.

Under the bed, covering its eyes, and looking as if it was trying to make itself as small as possible, was… a Night Fury. Everyone gasped in surprise…and a bit of terror. The dragon opened one of its eyes, and bright emerald green one, then leaped back in surprise.

The room was in chaos again. The dragon ran around the room, knocking things over with its huge tail. It growled/ purred in terror, they all together just stopped. It looked at them with bright, sad, emerald green eyes, and curled up on the ground, looking as if it was trying to cry.

Astrid noticed one more thing. The dragon was missing part of his back left leg. And she would recognize those eyes anywhere. In mostly shock and terror, she managed to ask;

"H-Hiccup?"

A/N: Have any suggestions? reveiws appericiated! i know afew other people may have something like this, but trust me, im not copying. this story form in just my head, not anyone elses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, i decided to go along with this story, it seemed fun to do, so here's chapter 2!**

**Haha, that rymed. -facepalm-**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. if i did, there will be MANY changes in the next movie. jk, but really**

* * *

Ch. 2

I've never been so scared or confused in my life.

Even when the day I freed Toothless from the ropes that I shot him down in, and he didn't kill me, I'm still more scared and confused then that.

It began with a nightmare

0o0o0

In that nightmare, I was running. Running away from something terrifying. I didn't know what it was, or what it looked like, only that if I slowed down, I would die. As I ran, the forest I was running through got thicker and thicker.

I finally had to stop entirely, bushes and tree becoming too thick for me to cross. I backed up to a large tree behind me, closing my eyes, waiting for the creature to strike.

I woke to the sound of loud banging on the door. That last thing I heard before I rose to consciousness was the same scream Toothless shot at me the day I cut his ropes.

0o0o0

When I opened my eyes, the world seemed to have dulled in color. I shook my head, trying to clear it, but noticed a shadow over top of me. I turned my head, suddenly having a different feel to it. _Weird_… I thought to myself.

When my head turned far enough to see the cause of the shadow, I shouted in surprise. Or it sounded more like a roar. On my back, were two wings that I would recognize anywhere.

I tried to stand up, only to fall over in uneven balance. I looked down at my feet and hands. They had changed. Changed to the same feet Toothless had. I lifted my head to see in the small mirror I had on one side of my room, and fell over in shock and fear. Mostly fear.

I crawled into the largest open space I could find first; my bed. I squeezed under it putting my hands- or now _claws_ over my still emerald eyes, thinking:

_If I can't see it, it's not true. If it can't see it, it's not true._

I know it sounds pretty childish, but hey, I've just somehow turned into a dragon; I can be childish for a couple of minutes.

I was reciting this so loudly in my head, (I might have said it out loud too…that would explain them hearing growls) I failed to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

Suddenly, the weight of my bed was lifted off of me. I didn't pay it any attention until I heard gasps; I knew I had been caught.

I opened one of my eyes, then both in surprise, terror, and embarrassment. It was my friends! Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were all there, their eyes wide in terror and surprise. I suddenly felt so embarrassed that they were the first to catch me like this, without thinking, I tried to run. My new tail knocked over everything in its way, making me turn around and have it knock into something else.

I finally just stopped. I didn't care anymore. I curled up on the ground, what for the first time since they caught me, I heard a voice:

"H-Hiccup?"

It was Astrid! I curled up even tighter, in sheer embarrassment, which just practically signaled a yes to her. She gave a small gasp of surprise. Tuffnut looked at me, then said, "How come _Hiccup_ gets to be the dragon?" Astrid and Ruffnut punched him in reply.

I rolled my eyes in my eyelids. I curled up even tighter, hoping that this day would end. I used my tail fin to block my face, hoping no one cared. _Why won't they just leave?_ I thought.

"What…what happened…?" Astrid finally asked.

Only one thing went through my head.

_Flower_

I got up suddenly, limping to my desk for the flower. _Wait…limping?_ I looked back and saw part of my left leg missing. I rolled my eyes. _Great…even as a dragon I have to carry that burden._

I grabbed the flower from the desk, dropping it in front of Astrid putting a look on my face, trying to say, _"Is this good enough for you?"_

She picked up the flower and squinted at it, her eyes suddenly filling with wonder…and could it be anger? "Who gave this to you?" she finally said. I shook my head, trying to say no, then pointed to my window, to say I got this outside. She seemed to get the message, and her eyes lightened. I was confused, but I didn't dwell on it. Astrid was Astrid.

Just at that moment my dad came up. "All right, fun time's over now. Hiccup?" my dad asked, looking around the room, obviously not seeing the huge Night Fury in the corner. He finally spotted me, and said,

"Oh. Hey Toothless, your back."

I've never been so mad at my father.

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger. i hate them. that's why they're awesome to put in stories (mwahahhahahahahah)**

**like it? hate it? think i should continue? Reveiw!**

**~catz4eva101**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! i'e gotten alot of nice reveiws about this story, so i've made a new chapter for y'all**

**remind me never to type y'all again.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. everyone should be happy i don't. :P**

* * *

Ch. 3

I have never been so mad at my father.

My 'ears' pressed down hard against my skull. _Is he blind?! _I thought to myself. Snotlout and the twins started laughing, and Fishlegs just looke shocked. Astrid seemed half as mad as I was; which was really mad.

"Are you kidding me?" she started. Stoic shot her a daring glare, as if to say, _You say that again, and you can say goodbye to Berk._

She didn't look as if she cared much though. I smiled a bit, _At least someone cares._"That's not Toothless!" she said, pointing at me. "What do ye mean? O' course it's 'im!" he said. Astrid glared even more. "Toothless…has…only…_half…a…TAIL!_" she shouted. "Hiccup, show him your tail." She said, then smirked a bit with me. That's not a sentence you hear every day.

"Hiccup? What do ye mean by 'Hiccup'?" my dad asked. I walked over to my dad slowly; I had a feeling my pupils were slits. I moved my tail out for him to see, and thankfully it did have two tail fins. Stoic looked down, and then to my anger, said "So what? Hiccup found a way to fix it, although I haven't seen a pair o' eyes like that on a Night Fury." Astrid rolled her eyes. "You've only seen _one_ Night Fury." She muttered.

I backed away from my dad; he didn't get it. I looked around at everyone, then struggled up to the window above my bed; I was getting out of here, whether they liked it or not. I heard shouts of my name, (and Toothless's) as I climbed to the ledge. I still didn't know how to use wings…oh well. Today's a good day to learn.

0o0o0

I crashed. It's as simple as that. I fell to the ground with a large _thud_, and a groan. _So this is what it feels like…not to be able to fly. _I felt even sorrier for my dragon then before. I lied there on the ground, I didn't feel like moving; what was the point? I heard more shout from behind, and I knew they weren't my friends.

I lifted my heads to see almost half the village coming at me with nets and ropes. I stood up entirely, confused. When they didn't slow down as they advanced towards me, I got the signal. I ran into the woods just outside my house, and I didn't stop.

I cowered under a fallen tree, not too deep in the woods. I could hear the Vikings still, but they were more confused than before. I snuck my head out to look and saw they were guided by Mildew. I growled softly. Who could be worse than Mildew?

0o0o0

I don't know how long I stayed there; the last time I looked out, the sun had set. I laid my head on my new claws, trying to get some sleep. I heard wings flap above my tree, I didn't pay it any attention; there were other dragons on Berk. But as my eyes filled with light, I knew that they were carrying torches. Or riders with torches. I ignored them to, catch me if they want, my dad is probably making sure I don't try and fly away. When the foot steps hit the ground, I knew there was more then one rider. They walked around my tree, searching for something, probably me. "Hiccup? Where are you? Hiccup!" my head lifted off the ground and I stepped out from under the tree. Suddenly an idea got in my head, and I snuck around back.

I climbed up a tree, and jumped across, making a _woosh_ing sound as I jumped above them. I blocked out the stars for only a mere second. "Did you see that?" Ruffnut said. They all turned around, and as they did, I jumped out of the bush I was at the time hiding behind, letting out a famous, ear splitting, Night Fury shriek.

Everyone screamed and turned around, to find me on the ground, laughing my head off. _Typical that they'd be scared of that!_ But then I noticed the thing Astrid was carrying:

The flower.

* * *

**The flower? wait to end a chapter, me -,-**

**well, i thought this would be a goos place to end, so...yeah.**

**Love it? Hate it? have any sugestions for the next chapter? Reveiw!**

**~catz4eva101**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Everyone screamed at my practical joke. They all dropped their looks of fright, and replaced them with confusion. I hissed loudly, arching my back up; that wasn't my idea, the new dragon part of me sorta kicked in. Astrid looked at me, then at the flower, then back at me again. Confused, she held the flower out to me, as if see if I wanted it.

I backed up even more. "_That wrenched thing is what got me like this in the first place, I'm sure of it! Now you want to give it to me?!" _I shouted. Everyone just took many steps back; only hearing infuriated roars.

I looked at my friends with anger and sorrow. _Now they can't even understand me…_ I thought to myself. I sighed, which came out as a low whine, then darted off into the deeper, denser woods.

I could tell they were calling for me. I didn't care; my dad was trying to capture me for reasons I don't know, plus, who wants a human friend in a dragon form? I sniffed, trying to get use to Night Fury scenting techniques.

I frowned a saddened frown, and head down to the small river located near the Unlandable Cove.

I've been here many times before. Whenever a day turned for the worst, I would come out here and watch to frogs swim across the water. The birds chirped for what seemed like all day every day, and sunlight ran through the trees, dancing on the water. The place always looked undisturbed. It was a beautiful place, but not as welcoming as the cove. It seemed as if no one else knew about this place but me.

I leaned my head over to see my refection in the rippling waves, expecting to see the Night Fury staring back at me. But what I did see was truly not what I expected.

It was me.

Not a Night Fury, not half a Night Fury, just plain old me. I looked down in shock, and my expression on the small waves copied my reaction. _How could this be?_ It just proved that nothing had changed. Someday I will get out of this Night Fury image, and hope for the best. I smiled, and held my claws up above the water, smiling even brighter that they were just normal hands again. All this just made me believe I had turned back into a human. _ Had I? _I spun around, and sighed a sigh of sadness as I saw Toothless's wings still on my back.

I don't know how long I sat there, looking at my reflection. It sounds like something the only a girly girl would do, but I had as many excuses as there were stars.

Suddenly I noticed other faces join mine against the water, first one, then three, until five faces looked at my reflection in complete shock. I knew these faces well and could pick them out of anywhere.

I heard small gasps behind me when they saw my reflection. I chuckled a bit. "Woah." Tuffnut said, but didn't really seem all that interested. Fishlegs asked with confusion, "How is that possible? I mean, water reflects an image when sun light-" he was cut off when Snotlout smacked him to be quiet. Snotlout just looked with wonder and confusion, then quickly walked off. I rolled my eyes, certain that the image below me did the same. Astrid smiled, "I don't know if it's possible, but I know for a face that it's just showing who you really are."

"_What do you mean 'I'm not sure if this is possible'? it's right in front of you!" _ I said, only to have her look with confusion.

Suddenly Tuffnut and Ruffnut got into a fight, throwing rocks at each other. "Would you two cut it out?" Astrid argued. Suddenly Ruffnut threw a rock, her brother dodging it. The rock splashed in the water, messing every image up. I didn't care at first, but then I saw what the image was when the water settled down.

A normal obsidian Night Fury was staring back up at me.

Every extendent on my head dropped in pure horror. I'm sure I made a sound, but I walked away from the water; this place now disgusted me.

I settled under a rock, hoping to get some sleep. No such thing. Everyone followed me, and I growled in annoyance.

Suddenly Astrid's head popped up as an idea came to her mind. "Toothless would know how to fix this!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a look that obviously said, _'Sure, but you don't see him around here now do ya?'_

She glared at me "Well we're not going to find him if you keep lying around like a stick in the mud. Come on." She said, getting up from her spot on the ground.

I tilted my head, trying to ask what we were doing.

She smiled slightly as she walked until we found ourselves in a clearing as big as the arena. Nodding her head at the surroundings, obviously thinking this would do for whatever she was planning. She smirked at me and held out her arms around to the clearing saying:

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3rd, welcome to flying practice!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i forgot to put an author's note in the last chapter. i made this one longer, i'm still trying, but i hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or it's characters. _they _own _me... _(dun dun DUN!)**

* * *

Ch. 5

You've _got _to be kidding me.

"_How are _you_ going to teach _me _how to fly?"_ I said with confusion.

She may not speak dragonese, but she understood what I meant by my expression. She laughed and said, almost in a baby voice, "It's alright, you with your knowledge about Night Fury flying, combined with my training skills, you'll be flying in no time." I stepped back from her, growling a bit and my eyes in slits. My expression said everything.

Don't. You. TRY. And. baby talk. Me.

She chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I'm so use to playing with Toothless." She said before whipping around to the center of the clearing, obviously embarrassed. I walked over with her and sat down.

0o0o0

"Alright, the most important part of a Night Fury's flight is its tail fins. Right?" she asked, pacing in front of me.

I nodded, curious on why she'd ask me such an obvious question.

Astrid sat on the ground, thinking. "Can you move your tail fins?" she asked. Once again I nodded. She got up and proceeded to tell me her plan.

"Get a running start." Was all she said. I sighed. Thanks for the help. I backed up to the corner of the clearing, motioning for her to move out of the way. I sucked in a deep breath, then started running forwards.

I took one leap in the air, moving my large wings greatly. In a matter of seconds, I was more than 100 feet in the air.

I laughed in excitement. This felt awesome! I closed my eyes for a mere second, only to open them to see a cliff coming straight at me. I screamed, crashing into the rock before I could move my tail.

0o0o0

I crashed into the rock, pain searing through my right arm. I shouted in worry as I plummeted from 100 feet. I spread my wings open at about 30 feet to the land, but I still knew I was going to crash. I threw my head one way, trying to tell Astrid to move but she stared at me with confusion.

I remembered to move my tail fin just in time to avoid her, but my tail knocked into her, throwing her off her feet.

0o0o0

I shrieked in pain as I landed in a bramble bush. I didn't get up till a few seconds later, and when I did, I instantly regretted it. I could feel thorns in the soft parts of my hands and feet, as I stood up on them.

After many minutes off pickings off as many as I could find, a thought processed through my head

Where was Astrid?

0o0o0

"ASTRID? ASTRID!"

I shouted, not caring if she wouldn't understand; she'd know it was me. I hoped.

To my dismay, I spotted a blonde figure lying on the ground. My heart nearly stopped. I raced forward, only slowing down as I neared her.

"Astrid…?" I muttered, as I slowly walked up to her seemingly unconscious body. I leaned over her, trying to see her face; most people were smiling if they were faking.

I let out a soft cry when I saw that she had no expression.

I nudged her over and over, trying to wake her up. "Come on…" I muttered. When nothing happened, I made a silent vow; she probably was in a coma. Like I was. I promised myself that I would stay there until she did wake up.

0o0o0

I didn't take it back though when she slapped me.

She was faking.

I had sat down, hoping that she would wake up, when suddenly I thought I saw her move. I looked down, trying to see if she really did, when she sat up and slapped me.

"_What was that for?!" _I shouted in agony. She smiled, she knew me well enough that she knew what I said. "That, was for almost knocking me out into a coma!" she said. My scales had blocked out most of the stinging, but I smiled any way. How did I not see that coming?

0o0o0

"What went wrong?" she asked when she was finally up on her feet. I took one of my claws and wrote my answer in the dirt. "hard…to…move…tail…fins…while…flying…" she read as I wrote it down. It was the truth. It was like the first time you tried patting your head and rubbing your stomach (or did I get that backwards?), two things going on at once.

I looked at the sky; sunset. The others had probably gone home.

Astrid sighed, then, unexpectedly, hugged me. I jerked back a bit in surprise, "We'll find a way to change you back. I promise." She said, before letting me go. _That's one promise you shouldn't have made…_ I thought.

I sat as I watched Astrid leave. As if on cue, it started raining. I growled in anoyment, and looked around for a dry place to sleep. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Astrid asked. I looked at her with an obvious expression. She facepalmed herself, "Oh…that's right…well, I know one place you can stay. Follow me!" she said, before racing off.

As a human, I could never beat Astrid on a foot race, even if I ran as fast as I possibly could. I could tell she'd enjoy watching me try, she'd slow down until I got close enough to pass, then run up again. This time, the tables were turned. I could tell she was running for her house, so I raced her. At first she smiled knowingly, thinking I couldn't beat her, but I raced past her so fast, she found me outside her house sitting there with a bored expression on my face.

I looked at her, and she knew what I was thinking; what took you so long? Her hands turned into fists, with a threatened look on her face. I just laughed. I was a Night Fury! I could _finally _take her down in a hit! But suddenly she pulled out that cursed flower again.

I could feel that flower's strange ability to turn me into a dragon was working its way on me; and it hurt. I cried out in agony as my feet and hands became tougher, and my new scales became stronger. Astrid smirked, thinking I was just afraid of it, until she saw pain in my eyes. I was soon gasping for breath, and she put the flower away at once. "Hiccup…?" she asked.

The pain had stopped. I was weaker than before, and collapse behind Stormfly's stable, who looked and squawked at me curiously. My head dropped once I had lied down. Astrid put one hand one my head, "I'm sorry…I didn't know it would hurt you." I fell asleep instantly.

My dream was one of the worsts.

_It was the same forest as last time, except this time I was a Night Fury instead of me. I was still running, but instead of having the woods grow thicker, they thinned out. I still felt like death was chasing me, and I didn't dare slow down. I was growing more and more tired, and then the forest disappeared to reveal a cliff above the ocean._

_I was running so fast that I couldn't slow down once the cliff reached me. I tried to skid to a halt, only to fall straight over the edge. I shrieked and cried out in terror; my wings weren't working. I looked up to see everyone. The entire village, with my friends in the front, all of them giving me a horrible look. The kind of look of pure hatred and vengfull; some of them were smiling, but not happy, forgiving smiles. I watches as my friends all waved goodbye as I hit the ground, a horrible mocking laughter filling my __head._

* * *

**I am sooo sorry if Astrid was really out of character, and Hiccup was more tougher than he normaly is...my little sister LOVES to distracted me. **

**you know the drill,**

**Love it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Reveiw!**

**P.S.- i may or may not give Hiccup his foot back in Dragon form, but i do know that Hiccup will be the only one turning into a Night Fury, i'm sorry everyone who wanted more people to change :(**

**I hope you still like it!**

**~catz4eva101**


	6. should i?

**Ignore this if chapter 6 is out, but should I complete this story? I'm kinda loosing my thoughts on this, but I want to know what you think**

**~catz4eva101**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THOSE ENCOURAGING COMMENTS AND IDEAS! I APPERICIATE IT SO MUCH! **

**Bound time I got outta caps lock…**

**Btw, if you see any of your ideas in this chapter or later on, I'm probably taking them under consideration (I'm trying to make this sound **_**not**_** mean) I haven't gotten use to this whole 'shouout' thing, or anything like that, so if you could tell me in the reviews, I would appreciate it (it's probably really easy…-,-). I'm still new to this site.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and also one more thing; I'm trying not to make this rushed, (I'm finding trouble in that…) but longer at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****How to Train Your Dragon**** or any of its characters. **

**Well that was a long author's note…**

* * *

Ch. 6

I woke to someone shouting in my ear and kicking me.

I looked around to find the Teens standing around me, with cross looks on their faces.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up for an hour!" Astrid shouted at me. She gave me one more kick, then walked over to Stormfly. I rolled my eyes, my scales blocking out much of the kicks.

I yawned and stretched as the rest of the teens hopped onto their dragons. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the horrible nightmare.

0o0o0

I lead them quietly out of town, trying not to alert any of the Vikings that live inside it. I started thinking of my father, _why does he want me so badly? _I thought, looking over my shoulder. Before I could turn my head to face straight, I ran into a thin tree with a _wack!_

The twins started laughing. "Once clumsy, always clumsy!" they said, high-fiving each other. I just sighed and ignore them, like everyone else. Fishlegs asked, breaking the silence, "What's it like? You know, being a dragon?" I couldn't answer. Well not verbally anyway.

0o0o0

I had to close my wings up against me to be able to fit through the trees that I led everyone too; the place I last saw Toothless. When I heard the dragon claw steps stop, I turned around just in time to see the dragons spook like horses. I could tell that their riders were trying to make them go further, but the dragons did something that was totally unexpected.

They threw them off.

My ears went up in surprise as the riders were thrown to the ground in front of me. I purred with amusement as they struggled to their feet. They all glared at me when Astrid finally said, "You'd_ better_ train that out of her when we get back! Or…" she said, looking at Stormfly. I tilted my head, waiting her reason. "I'll come back to that." She said. I chuckled, then called out to the dragons, trying to get them to come forward.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of!" I shouted at them, knowing they'd understand me. Hookfang looked at me with blazing eyes, saying, "Are you nuts? No way we're going in there!" the rest of the dragon gang nodded. I sighed and shook my head. "Why'd you throw them off?" I asked. They all gave me obvious expressions.

"This place has something going on deeper then magic its self." Stormfly said, and they all nodded in union. _Magic? _That's _what they thought this was?_ I thought.

I spent maybe a good 20 more minutes trying to reason with them, but in the end, it was useless.

The rest of the teens watched our argument with confusion and amazement. I sighed when I lost the argument (which was rare), and when I turned and saw them watching with wonderous eyes. "How'd you do…that?" Tuffnutasked. I sighed and shook my head, looking at the ground. Astrid and Ruffnut both snickered, then burst out laughing.

0o0o0

"So what did they say?" Astrid asked me.

I looked at her and shook my head, _"it's a no go." _I said, before I could remember about them and their unable to understand. Everyone seemed to get the message, but said nothing. Suddenly the scent trail jerked tightly right. As I turned the correct way, my ear twitched as a shrill shriek came from its way.

I picked up the pace, not knowing where this cry was from a friend or a foe. The others must have heard it too, for they were quickening their speed as well. The shrieks got louder and louder, and eventually we were running away from something we couldn't see…just like in my dream.

I spread my wings out to block anyone from passing as we turned a corner. Unfortunately, my left wing hit Snotlout in the face, and I couldn't help but suppress a chuckle as he fell. He sat back up, rubbing his nose, saying, "You're so lucky you're a _dragon_…" he said the word dragon like an insult. "otherwise you would be a pile of broken bones right now…" the twins snickered, and the rest of us rolled our eyes.

I looked out over the edge that I had stopped everyone at, I looked out and saw we were on a trail leading up Badmist Mountain; the highest point of Berk. "Wow…I wonder how long it would take to fall before you hit the ground?" Ruffnut questioned as she looked over the edge. "Let's try and _not_ find out, please." Fishlegs asked with some concern as he saw Tuffnut and his sister look at each other with a devious eye.

0o0o0

It had started snowing, and probably won't stop our entire journey; we _are_ on a mountain after all. I saw the others shudder once and a while. I sighed, was I the only sensible one to wear long sleeved clothing? I had a feeling everyone else thought it would be sissy to do that, but I didn't care. _You want to freeze to death? Be my guest._

I looked around the side of the mountain for any large cracks or cave everyone could sleep in for the night. I looked out at the sky: sunset. I didn't have much time before we would be engulfed in cold air and darkness.

0o0o0

I found one just before the sun left the sky. It was a decent size too, large enough to fit everyone and have them walk around except me. I sat outside the entrance staring at the sky and at the few last rays of sunlight, until (with a lot of arguing) everyone was inside. "Aren't we supposed to go and look for Toothless? I thought you'd want to change back." Astrid accused, crossing her arms the same way she does whenever she felt like winning an argument.

I wrote my answer in the snow next to me, hoping there would be enough light to see. She sighed and rolled her eyes, saying, "We're fine, Hiccup! You don't need to boss us around like you're an adult. We're Vikings!" she said, pointing to the rest of the gang.

I knew she wasn't _trying_ to hurt my feelings, but her comment did sting a bit. I ignored her and lied down in the snowstorm, covering myself in my wings, blocking their path if they did try and continue without me knowing. I could tell Astrid didn't want to loose and argument in front of her friends, but I wasn't backing down either. That was one of my only Viking like traits; stubbornness. Not something I was proud of.

After maybe 10 minutes of standing out in the cold and dark, waiting for me to give in, Astrid walked in to the small cave, where everyone else was passed out. She muttered to herself, sometimes about me, but I ignored her comments. No matter how badly I wanted to be back to my normal self, I wasn't about to drag my friends into misery.

-Next Morning-

The sun shown trough my eye lids, waking me up from a dreamless sleep. At least I didn't have any new nightmares…

I stood up stiffly; the snow had frozen me just a bit, although my scales blocked out much of the cold. I found the others still sleeping inside the small cave, and I thought to myself, _Hmph. Kinda hard to argue about sleep, isn't it?_ thinking of the argument last night.

I nudged everyone over and over, but nothing seemed to wake them. I sighed, and gathered in as much breath as I could take, and let out an ear splitting shriek.

I chuckled silently as the cave turned into a panic zone. "Why would you do that?" Fishlegs asked, still covering his ears. I grinned a bit, and then walked away from the entrance, letting them all come out.

We continued our journey through the snow, my tail dragging against the ground, as if marking the way. The snow had lightened, but that wasn't what I was worried about. The thing that bothered me now was if this dragon form was permanent….

* * *

**A/N: yeah, yeah, I know; bad place to end. I just wanted to post something on this just so you wouldn't think I really did give up on it.**

**I hope you liked it, and that you'll like, favorite, or review and suggestions or if you liked it or not!**

**~catz4eva101**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

My head dropped in downcast if that was true. In my opinion, Night Furys are in my opinion, the smartest type of dragon known to man, but still, I don't want to be one!

I shook away the thought; there must be a way to turn me back.

As we continued up the slope, the snow on the ground got thicker, until I was the only one with enough strength to keep walking. "Ugh, why does the snow have to be so deep?" Snotlout complained. "Because we're on a mountain, dimwit!" Astrid shouted at him. I could tell the snow had gotten to her too.

0o0o0

Surprisingly, the scent trail was getting stronger, despise all the snow.

We had to form a line, with me in the front, creating a trail everyone else could walk through. I don't know how much time passed, but, to keep everyone entertained I guess, Fishlegs started naming off the good points of having a dragon with them.

"Well, first off, we've got protection! A Night Fury's wing span is about 48 feet, while their flying speed is a 20. So if any of us fall off of the side of the mountain, Hiccup should be able to catch us without any problem. Also, their armor is an 18; strong. And, when Hiccup finds out how to do this, a Fury's firepower is 14, while they have a shot limit of 6. So that means warmth, and-"

I turned around to face him, "_Would you please just stop that?! It's tiring enough that I have to be the one trudging through all this snow, and you're now going on about why it's good for you guys!" _I shouted at them. They all took a step back, only understanding how mad I was.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

0o0o0

An hour went by.

"How…long…is…this…_trail?!_" Tuffnut complained. I was about to turn around to growl at him to be quiet, when suddenly the air was filled with that horrid screaming. Everyone went silent, now seeing how vulnerable we were; standing on the side of a narrow cliff in knee deep snow.

My new sonar locating senses told me that that same monster was angry…and coming in our direction. I spread out my wings, knocking everyone backwards. "_Go! Go!_" I shouted at them, and they ran backwards towards the cave. I practically ran over everyone, trying to reach the cave first so I could see what was chasing us, and when I did get there, I turned around.

What I saw, was nothing I was expecting; I didn't even know it could fly in the cold mountain areas!

The Snaptrapper.

0o0o0

My eyes widen, and I shrieked in surprise.

As I did so, everyone looked back and saw the magnificent, but deadly creature. As they ran for the cave when all four heads' mouths filled with green gas, I thought of ways to try and distract the thing.

Nothing came to mind.

I watched with now new horror as everyone shoved each other away, trying to be the first to the cave. Ruffnut shoved Astrid out of the way, causing her to trip on a rock dug into the snow. The Snaptrapper's right head roared as it now towered over her.

"ASTRID!" everyone said, peering out of the cave; the all finally reached it. The heads leaned down to her, trapping her on the ground out of fear. Before I could blink, the Snaptrapper had her in its claws and was flying off with her.

**End of chapter!**

**Just kidding!**

Everyone ran out of the cave in horror. "_Astrid!_" I shouted. Her screaming got lower and lower as it flew farther and farther away with her. Suddenly I knew exactly what I had to do. I squinted at the figure that was getting smaller and smaller, as I ran to the edge of the cliff.

"What in Thor's name do you think you're doing?!" Fishlegs cried out as I arched my back, opening my wings. I looked at him, my eyes answering his question, and he backed off.

I leaped off the cliff, moving my wings as fast as I could, trying to catch up to the green figure in the sky. I caught up quickly to it, and I realized I would have to try to do something I have yet to figure out.

I flew high above the dragon, then dived down, trying to mimic the same move Toothless and I had tried on the Red Death. I felt something in my lungs, and I knew instantly that it was what I needed.

I fired a famous blue fireball at the dragon's back.

All four heads screamed with pain, and in my terror, dropped Astrid. As it flew away, I dived down lower, moving my wings trying to pick up more speed.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey peoples! sorry this took me so long, and how short it is, i just wanted to get this one off my computer, to here, for you guys to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 8

_Come on, come on!_ I thought to myself, trying to fly faster as the ground became closer to Astrid.

I sucked in a deep breath; being new to this whole flying thing, the idea I had was like playing with fire to me. I folded my wings against me, letting me drop completely. I out stretched my claws, reaching for her arm. My pupils dilated as the ground came closer and closer.

50ft…30ft…10ft…

Suddenly I could feel the bands on her arms, and I knew I caught up. I grabbed her arm, trying to ignore the scream of pain she let out as her arm probably felt like it was being pulled off of her. I opened my wings just before we hit the ground, the wind catching them instantly.

I flew up in the air as fast as I could, hoping to get away from the ground. I let out a shaky breath as I made my way back to the mountain. I looked down at Astrid, chuckling slightly seeing as she had closed her eyes as tight as she could and was practically cutting off the circulation of my claws trying to hold on.

She opened her left eye just a bit, looking down at the ground now speeding past. "Oh Thor…!" she muttered before closing her eye again and tightening her grasp on my claws. I tilted my head a bit with curiosity; I could've sworn she had almost squealed when she saw how far up we were….

0o0o0

"_Astrid…you can let go now. Ow- you're squeezing my arm!_" I said to her; we had reached the mountain. I was flying just above the surface of the mountain, holding her only about 3 inches from the trail ground. I eventually had to shake her off (which she did _not_ thank me for afterwards), and land, trying to get the feeling back for my claws. I sat down, waiting for her to catch her breath.

She let out a shaky breath, saying "What…was…_that_?!" even though it was clear she didn't care (I couldn't answer anyway). She got to her feet and we made our way back to the cave. I kept looking ahead, trying not lose sight of the trail. "Thank you.." Astrid said, after a moment of silence. I just nodded, keeping my eyes on the snow ahead of me.

0o0o0

"What happened-"

"Where were you-"

"How did you-"

We were ambushed by question when we reached the cave. I held up one of my wings, signaling for silence, but Fishlegs wouldn't have it. "We saw everything! Well, almost everything. The last thing we did see was a bright blue explosion! How did you figure it out, Hiccup?" I shrugged. I didn't really have an answer. "Whoa. What happened to your arm?" Ruffnut asked Astrid. I turned and saw that the arm I grabbed was now bright red, and probably from a sudden pull.

"It's fine." Was all she said. I tried to put on an apologetic look, but she wouldn't meet my eyes for some reason.

By now, everyone was hungry. It would be declared sickness if you weren't. Everyone, no newly weakened, trudged up the side of the mountain, occasionally falling. I was in the lead, trying to encourage them to keep it up, but it really did no good.

"Hiccup, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up…we're starving and freezing all at once." Fishlegs complained, rubbing his arms trying to keep warm; it just started flurrying again. After a moment of thinking, I gathered up a decent sized pile of small twigs and leaves that got blown into the mountain by the everlasting wind. Sparking it, everyone seemed to forget their hunger and raced towards the fire. I laughed; how did we ever manage to survive 300 years without dragons?

0o0o0

None of us know how long we slept, just that when we all finally woke up, the sun hadn't even risen from its place behind the sea. I looked up at the moon and stars, the crisp feeling of morning breeze in the air mixing it together.

_Today's the day._

I knew it. Somehow, I knew that today, I would find Toothless, and get us all out of this mess.

With new courage, I forced everyone to their feet; I knew they wanted to get off of this mountain as much as I do. What I didn't realize was how close to the top of Badmist Mountain we were. In fact, in five minutes, we were perching on the edge, looking down at the world below. "_That's strange…Toothless's scent ends here...i wonder what happened?_" I said, hoping the other catch my drift.

"Are you saying we trudged up this mountain for 3 day just…for…_fun_?! Are you kidding, Hiccup?!" Snotlout said, now angered, kicking a rock off the side of the mountain, watching it fall.

My ears picked up a disturbance all around us, and I knew Snotlout's rock just disturbed something. "_Uh guys…we should get out of here!_" I shouted back at them, turning around, but it was too late. Suddenly 6 flying shadow colored figures flew up from behind us, and picked us up (my kidnapper clutching my wings against me). We all screamed and shouted, some at each other, some at the things flying off with us. I growled and looked up, my head dropping right back down in fear.

I knew these creatures by heart. I knew their strengths, I could accomplish them in the state I am now

If they wanted to take us somewhere,

They will.

* * *

**A/N: Who else saw the new DDRoB episode 14, **"What Flies Beneath"**? i thought it was amazing! finally, my favorite type of dragon is included! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The Night Furys held us tightly in their grasps, I could feel my carrier's claws dig deep into my wings. It still hurt much, even though I had scales, and I hate to think what the others were feeling.

Through the grip, we were all struggling to be freed; none of us fully accepting that we were _many_ feet above the ground.

"_Put…us…down!_" I shouted to the dragon above me.

He snorted.

"_I could drop you right now, and you'll survive only to get caught again. Those no-scales over there wouldn't be so fortunate…_" he replied with a gruff voice, chuckling.

"_Where are you taking us?_" I asked with a now more worried streak in my voice.

This time he didn't answer. I looked back at the now disappearing village as we were flown out across the sea.

0o0o0

Those dragons gave off an unintelligent style, but I could tell on the inside, everything they were doing to annoy us was part of something they were planning.

Once and a while they'll pretended to drop us, laughing. I was the only one who could understand them, and I wish I couldn't.

"Hey, remember the fight of Prisoner 2 and 3?"

"Of course!"

"That was something!"

"Prisoner 3 was a goner in a matter of seconds!"

"I didn't know that little guy had so much skill and power-"

"Yeah, it's a good thing Blast ordered his death after that fight."

They all laughed.

I looked over at all of my friends, trying to speak through my eyes. _I'm sorry I got everyone into this mess…_ Astrid tried to smile, accepting the apology. Snotlout ignored me, Fishlegs kept mutering, "Oh Thor…oh Thor…" Ruffnut and Tuffnut were yelling. Probably out of wonder, not fear.

I squinted my eyes ahead of me, making out a dent in the fog that had surrounded us. In only a matter of seconds, we had landed on the dent, which had now become a huge island.

Swarming the island were Night Furies. We all stood our grounds, amazed. Our kidnappers forced us forward, mine saying, "What's the matter, never seen some Western Furys before?" he chuckled, then shoved me forward, making me fall on my missing leg.

"Aww, da wittle flyer gotta boo-boo!" one said, guesting to the stump that was my left leg.

Well that did it.

The rest of the dragons made a pathway for us, standing on either side, now jeering and taunting me about my foot. I blocked out their teasing and kept walking forward trying to keep close to the others; I didn't want one of these dragons hurting them.

Something about these Night Fury's didn't seem quite right.

They were bigger than Toothless, and didn't have greenish yellowish eyes, they had a bit of red in them. They were all covered in scars, and weren't the least bit friendly.

My attention focus back on the road as one of the kidnappers pushed me from behind. "Come! Let's get a move on!" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked forward behind everyone, now the last in line.

0o0o0

They lead us to an underground cave.

The entrance was small, and footprints marked the passway, so I knew that other things were down here too.

They walked us down to a small room, with pointed rocks (I learned their name in science class…I forget) acting as metal bars.

"Now, you are all going to be here until further notice," one guard said, then eyed us. "someone will be coming around to give you some type of food…Blaze would want to see a show."

Then he left.

I heard mumbling in the cage to our right,

"Stupid tail…I could fly out here right now! –muffled falling- ugh! I need Hiccup for it…-sighs-" says its captor.

The others must have heard something from the cage next to us as well (though not fully understanding what it was saying), and they lifted their heads. "Did you hear that?" Astrid said, walking over to me. Now the thing in the other cage had stopped too.

I took the dare.

"T-Toothless?" I called out.

He knew it was Hiccup immediantly; that was the name his Hiccup always called him.

"Hiccup? What happened?" Toothless responded (I love that he can talk now)

"Uhh…nothing much…just sorta…got transformed into a…Night Fury?" I said.

-silence-

I sat their waiting

"So why are you here?"

"Well we came looking for you…what happened to you? Why'd you leave?"

"Uh, interesting question, you see-"

The guard came back.

"Here." He said, shoving in rotten smelling cod on pieces of wood. Everyone eyed the food. Snotlout picked up his, saying "I don't think mine's dead yet…" pinching his nose. "Oh trust me, it's dead." Fishlegs said. The twins both picked up theirs and threw it at the wall, trying to see who's stuck the longest.

Astrid picked up hers by its tail, giving it one of her criticizing stares. I looked down at mine. There was one problem.

I still don't know how to use my teeth.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long…throw all your valentine's day stuff at me…I'm lazy and was trying to think of a way to open the chapter. Anyways, here ya go!**

* * *

Ch. 10

I looked down at the cod, giving it a critical look. "I wouldn't trust it." Astrid said, throwing hers against the wall along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut's. I looked at with everyone; they had all done the same. I sighed, and was about to throw it as well, when suddenly Toothless called out.

"Don't do it!"

My head perked up in curiosity. _Why?_ I thought to myself.

Answering my question, he said.

"They make prisoners fight each other here. These are Western Furys. Brutal. Aggressive. I'm an Eastern Fury. Quick. Smart. There's an old tale on how we became divided, but long story short, you're going to need as much strength as you can get if you want to get out of here-" I thought I heard him whisper the word "alive", but I couldn't tell.

0o0o0

I could hear screaming and shouting above, on land, as they dragged another dragon prisoner out onto the battle field; a Deadly Nadder.

"No! Please! I beg you! I-I'll do anything!" she screamed.

Five Night Furys were there to hold her down as she was dragged near the entrance. two held her wings, the others held her tail so she was unable to throw any spines.

Everyone shouted out in alarm. "Hiccup-what are they _doing_?" Astrid said in despair, as she watched her dragon's kind get thrown out to the field. I just looked at her, trying to answer through my eyes; there was no dirt anywhere to write my answer.

I think I did good enough, because she turned her head away from the poor Nadder, just as she was thrown outside.

Everyone had depressed looks.

It seemed like hours went by…until they called me.

"Hey! Three-legged! You're up!" one guard called.

"_No…no, I'm not going out there!_" I shouted backing up into the corner of the cell. "What's up with him?" Tuffnut questioned, as everyone watched with confusion. There expressions changed to fear as two guards walked up to the cage.

Fishlegs seemed to understand.

"Uh…guys? I…-whispers- I think Hiccup's up next…"

Everyone's head perked up in alarm.

The Furys barged into the cage, heading straight towards me. "Stop being a chicken, and get out there!" one shouted. They walked to either side of me and clamped my wings in their jaws, dragging me towards the exit of the cage.

I clawed the ground in an effort to stay put, but I was much too weak to stand against them.

"Hiccup!" everyone shouted as I was being drawn closer and closer to the outside.

I gave one last, weak, look at them, willing them to survive long enough to make it home…with Toothless as well.

Speaking of Toothless,

He was napping, and suddenly his head jerked up in alarm. "W-What's going on?" he questioned, until he saw me. "Hiccup!" he shouted, clawing against the bars on his cage.

I looked at the six of them, and then dropped my head, letting the guards drag me out.

The gods had spoken.

This was my fate.

0o0o0

Everyone pounded their fists against the cage. "It's-no-use…" Tuffnut said, exhausted. He, along with everyone else, slumped down against the wall.

Except Astrid.

He had saved her life, what, 3 times now?

It was bound time she saved his.

"Astrid, give it up…he's gone." Snotlout muttered.

"You give it up!" Astrid retorted; it was the quickest comeback she had at the moment. "I'm not going to let him just…die!" she shouted through clenched teeth. She heard exasperated shrieks from their right cage, along with claws scraping against stone, and she knew what ever dragon was in there was worried too (she has yet to learn that it was Toothless).

After maybe 10 minutes, along with her hands almost beaten to bleed, Astrid leaned against the wall, trying with all her might not to cry; Vikings don't cry.

She had failed him.

Hiccup was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe…sorry about the wait…and the crummy ending, "catz4eva101, you made us wait for **_**this**_**?" Is probably what you may or may not be thinking.**

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? I got a lotta stuff planned for ahead, so don't worry!**

**Love it? Hate it? Think I should continue or have any suggestions? Review!**

**~catz4eva101**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello once again Audience! When we left off-**

**-slaps self- You are not Tobuscus, catz4eva101!**

…

**You're still here? What are you waitin' for? I present,**

**Ch. 11!**

* * *

Ch. 11

The light blinded me for a second, and I realized how dark it had been below.

I could hear taunts and jeers as I was shoved into the arena. "Ladies and Gentlewings!" I heard one dragon standing on top of a rock shout out to the rest of the Furys. "In this corner, we have three-legged Eastern!" he shouted, gesturing with his tail towards me.

I was shoved out onto the sandy clearing, waiting to meet my opponent.

"And in this corner we have-" the announcer began, only to be interrupted as the dragon ignored him and leaped into the arena.

The same Snaptrapper.

0o0o0

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"We tried to warn you! We tried to scare you to make you leave the mountain!...Now that you've ignored us, you are enemy…" the four heads chanted together as it leaped at me.

I gasped and ducked, running as fast as I could to the other side of the clearing. I was trailed with two trails of fire, and I yelped as one burned the scales on my tail.

_Shot limit…what's the shot limit?!_

Fear enclosed me and I couldn't remember. I Ran about, ducking and tripping at the same time. I could hear the crowd above me; they enjoyed this.

Suddenly I heard shouts and gasps from behind me.

I turned around to see my friends tied to a rope around their arms, hanging above what seemed like pure acid. My pupils dilated to as small as they could as more fear enclosed me.

"Hiccup!-Behind you!" Fishlegs shouted.

I turned around just in time to dodge another deadly blast of hot fire. The head that shot it coughed a few times, sparks only appearing. Suddenly I remembered.

(There isn't much known about what the shot limit of a Snaptrapper is, so I had to make up something.)

0o0o0

Not too long ago…

"What are we supposed to do now?" Fishlegs asked the others.

They were inside the cage, all either scared, depressed, or both.

"Beats me…" muttered Snotlout.

Astrid didn't even reply. She continued to lazily throw stones at the wall in front of her, her head clouded with thoughts.

All five of them sighed.

"How long have we been stuck in here?" Ruffnut asked. "Maybe 20…" her brother muttered. The two twins groaned.

The dragon the cage to their right continued to scratch at the rocks that enclosed him, roaring with all its might. But suddenly it stopped, and started scratching the wall that divided the two cells.

"What's it doing?" Snotlout questioned.

"It's almost like it's trying to…" Fishlegs began.

"…Warn us!" Astrid yelped, tugging Ruffnut's arm, getting her attention. Ruffnut turned her head and doubled back in alarm.

"Ugh guys…we got company…" she whispered. And indeed they did. Two more Furys were approaching their confinement, ropes in their jaws.

0o0o0

I dodged another jet of flame, circling around the dragon.

_Each head has only two shots…_ I reminded myself.

Another head coughed. Two down. Two to go. I looked out into the crowd of Furys around me. They had bored expressions, as if this wasn't entertaining. The announcer had a face that said he was going to take desperate measures, and he walked over to my friends, as their life was literally hanging by a thread.

"Let's make this more interesting." He shouted, then to my horror, he shot at the roped that held them, setting it on fire.

I dashed across the arena, shoving the barrel of acid away from under them as they landed in a heap in front of me. The Snaptrapper raised two of its heads, both filling with green gas, just as I managed to snap the ropes from their wrists. "Run!" I shouted. They may not have understood, but they certainly got the idea.

The Snaptrapper lowered its heads, then raced forward, crashing into me before I was able to run. It pinned me to the ground, its last two heads filling with green gas. I could hear Astrid and Fishlegs gasp behind me, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the wave of heat to wash over me.

And wouldn't you know.

As if on cue, there was a massive explosion from outside the crowd. Dust and dirt blew from the ground, and everyone shielded their eyes with their wings. During all the confusion, the Snaptrapper was pushed off of me, and I struggled to my feet. The dragon was pushed into the crowd, causing more and more dust and dirt to rise, creating a veil over the arena.

"You alright?" a voice asked.

Toothless!

I nodded, exhausted. Astrid and the others ran over, and gasped. "Toothless!" they cried, and rushed over. Astrid ran up to hug him. "Are we ever glad to see you! Now," she said releasing him. "While there distracted, What are we going to do?"

An idea struck me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

"Everyone got the plan?" I wrote in the dirt. They all nodded. "Uh, just one question. There are five of us, and only two of you. How are we all going to ride?" Fishlegs asked.

Good point.

I sighed, "Toothless do you think you can carry all of them? I'll cover you in case they come back." I asked. He nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" I fired into the crowd again, bringing up more dust and fire. While confusion ran around us, Snotlout and the twins mounted on Toothless. I looked at Snotlout questionally, did he know how to steer the tail. He saw my expression and answered. "Yea,yea, you told me how it works like a bazillion when we were stuck on outcast island (Episode Defiant One)."

Good enough for now.

Toothless flew up into the sky, picking up Astrid and Fishlegs, carrying them below. I took off after him, making sure nothing went wrong with Toothless's tail.

I looked behind us; nothing but confused Night Furys.

0o0o0

We flew along for about 15 minutes, with Toothless's directions. I noticed Toothless was breathing more ragged breaths, and finally he said, "Hiccup, I don't think I can carry them all all the way back." He gasped.

"Alright, drop whoever you're carrying below, I'll catch them."

He dropped Astrid and Fishlegs, me diving forward, and catching them on my back. The weight of the two's impact almost made me tumble out of the sky, but I got my balance straight and kept flying forward.

"Now's a good time to tell how you transformed." Toothless said, breaking the silence.

So I started my story.

"Well, I went out to the fireweed patch again, but this time I found a flower. It was gold, with five petals, and I picked it. I went to sleep, and when I woke up, I was like this." I put it in the easiest and shortest way.

Toothless nodded. "I know that flower."

My head jerked around to look at him. "What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"It's a Phinocale. A Phinocale only blooms every four hundred years, when it detects two types of living and moving things. Whichever one of those picks it, transforms into the other creature."

Well THAT explains a lot.

"How do you turn back?"

No response.

"Toothless? Do you kno-"

"Quiet! I can hear something…"

"uh ok, wha-"

"Just give me the ones on your back."

That was going to be hard. Astrid and Fishlegs were clinging to my spikes for dear life. I sighed, "Take them." Toothless jerked them off.

Now my ears were twitching as well. I could see that we were over Berk now, the sun shone on the houses.

Suddenly I heard a _**snap!**_ from below me, and before I could look down, ropes entangled around me from head to toe, wrapping my wings together.

Someone shot a bola at me!

I let out a shriek as I tumbled out of the sky, the others screaming as well.

The ground was coming in fast, and once I hit it, the world went black.

0o0o0

Toothless dove to the ground, eager to look for the person who shot the bola.

"Toothless! What are you-" Astrid cried out.

He dropped her and Fishlegs on the ground. Once he landed, he threw his head to the direction of the Chief's house, saying to go get help. "On it!" Snotlout and the twins called out, and dashed off towards the Chief.

Toothless held out his tail to block Astrid and Fishlegs from following, and gestured for them to follow him. They looked at each other with confusion, then raced off after Toothless.

He pushed through the weeds and high grass, approaching the place Hiccup crashed.

Suddenly the three were in a clearing, and in the clearing was…

"Hiccup!" Astrid and Fishlegs call out, racing towards him.

The dragon was tied up, the bola tied tightly around him, and (unfortunately) around his neck as well. His wings were angled in awkward positions from the rope, as well as his head. The three could heard ragged breaths; at least he was alive.

They ran over to him, horrified with the sight.

"Oh gods…oh gods oh gods oh gods! What do we do?!" Fishlegs cried out, under pressure. Astrid didn't respond, she just stood there, her eyes misty with thought.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality, "Toothless, break the ropes." She ordered. He nodded, quickly cutting away at the ropes with his razor sharp teeth.

Once they were cut, Hiccup's wings fell to the ground, revealing that he was still unconscious. "Ok, think, think, think, think, think…" Astrid muttered. They were interrupted, when Snotlout and the twins barged through, and behind them, Stoick.

Stoic ran towards the dragon, falling to the ground in front of it. "What happened to him…?" he muttered.

"It's a REALLY long story, sir." Astrid said.

The teens stood in a line, when finally, Fishlegs asked,

"Is there any way to change him back?"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last Chapter! i don't know whether to be sad or happy...**

**BTW**

**Cannot. WAIT. FOR. NEXT. SEASON OF DRAGONS! WHO'S WITH ME? I'm pretty sure most people…maybe…idk?**

**Please, stop reading my rambling and start to read the chapter! Please! No, really, listen! Read-oh never mind…just quickly read the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****How to Train Your Dragon**** or any of its characters. BUT THANK YOU DREAMWORKS FOR GIVING THEM TO US! :D**

**Question answering time!**

**To answer ****reidakvizsla****'s question, no. they turned into scales. Sorry that took so long to answer!**

**Swiftstorm of Forestclan****, you will find out who shot it in this here chapter ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**it's been fun with this story!**

* * *

Ch. 13

"Is there any way to turn him back?"

Toothless prodded me in fear. He looked out to the teens, knowing he couldn't write their language.

Suddenly he got an idea.

He dashed forward, shoving Stoic forward, and beckoning with his head in the direction of his house.

_Now, where is the flower?_ He thought. He sniffed the air, hoping to locate it. Quickly spotting it sticking out of the pouch Astrid had on her skirt, he raced over to her. She looked down at him, "What do you want, Toothless?" he nudged her over and pointed to the direction of Stoic's house, like he had done with Stoic.

Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he beckoned her forward with his tail, and then raced off towards the house. Astrid and Stoic looked at each other, shrugged, then ran after him.

"Wait! Should we come?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, you need to stay there in case he wakes up. When I find out who shot that bola…" Stoic muttered.

0o0o0

Toothless was waiting for them near the back door.

His head perked up from his paws when he saw them running to the house. He jumped into the house, racing to the fire pit located in the center of the space. He quickly lit a fire, blasting a purple orb into it, and ran to the cabinets, pulling out a bowl.

"That dragon knows my house better than I do…" Stoic whispered, as he and Astrid watched in awe as the dragon leapt around the house. Toothless dropped the bowl in front of Stoic, nudging it to him, then to one of the barrels on one side of the room **(In episode 2, Hiccup's father had him fill up a mug from a barrel at the back of the room, so I know they have some. It may be just filled with mead, but I guess there could be water too)**. Catching the dragon's idea, he picked it up and filled it with water.

Toothless then nodded to the fire, and Stoic poured the water into a pot over the heat.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" Astrid questioned, still standing in the corner of the house.

To answer her question, Toothless nodded to the fire, then pushed her towards it. She looked at him with confusion, but when he nudged the flower in her pocket, she understood. She walked to the fire, pulling out the flower, and dropping it into the pot.

Suddenly, there was a small, gold, explosion in the pot, and gold smoke billowed out of the top.

Toothless smiled happily.

0o0o0

They ran back to the clearing, Stoic caring a small bowl filled with the golden substance.

"What's in there? Is it something weird?" Ruffnut questioned when they came back.

"I want to see the weird thing!" her brother shouted.

"No, i-" Ruffnut was about to retort when Stoic put up one of his hands, signaling to stop. "No, it's a cure." He said.

He set the bowl in front of the still unconscious me. Toothless, held out his wings, blocking anyone from coming near. "Toothless, what are you-" Snotlout began, only to be interrupted by Astrid. "I don't think we can stay, we could mess something up…" she said, as Toothless nodded in agreement.

Against their will, they left.

Toothless stayed behind though, he was going to make sure _nothing_ happened to his rider.

Curling up for a nap in one corner of the clearing, he waited.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, the smoke from the bowl was doing what it should.

While I was unconscious, he was having the strangest dream.

_I_ had turned into a _Night Fury_.

Pfff, how silly was _that_?

There was no way that-

Oh.

I woke to consciousness, rubbing my head. Then I suddenly stopped, and looked at my hands.

They were normal.

I sat up and turned around, looking for wings.

There were none.

I was so relieved, that I actually started…laughing. Finally I was laughing so much that I woke Toothless. Once he saw me, he dashed over, and began licking my face. I looked around me again, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I have many large cuts and scrapes on me from the huge fall from the sky, and my clothes (they must have turned into scales) were torn near the ends, but never the less I was ok. The only thing I was missing was my prosthetic, which was probably still inside my house.

I looked at Toothless, who was still bouncing around me, and laughed. I saw pieces of rope lying around me, and I remembered the bola. One of my arms had a large cut on it that was still bleeding that must have been from the fall.

"Do you know who shot it, bud?" I asked Toothless once he settled down. He shook his head. I shrugged, it was worth a shot.

I stood up, Toothless supporting my legless side. "Thanks, bud." I said, as we began walking towards the village.

0o0o0

About fifteen minutes later, we made it to the plaza.

I saw my father standing with Gobber, with a worried expression. The rest of the village was doing whatever they were doing, except for the rest of the teens, who were just standing around nearthe center, with bored expression on their faces.

I snuck up behind them with Toothless, and said, "What did I miss?" they jerked around, seeing me in human form, smiles bloomed on their faces. "Hiccup!" they shouted, and ran to me. Astrid was the first to reach me, and when she did, she pulled me into a hug. "Easy!" I cried out as I almost fell over, "I still don't have my prosthetic!" "I'm so glad you're back!" she called out. I smiled, "Me too." I said as she let go. Toothless smiled, and she punched me. Fishlegs then barraged me with questions, all of which I'd never be able to answer.

"Hiccup!" my dad shouted as he rushed over. He hugged me as well, saying, "Thank Thor yer alright!" I smiled again, but a questioned formed into my head, "How did I turn back?" my dad looked me in the eye and pointed to Toothless "Your dragon saved you, he somehow knew something with the flower that'll turn you back." My eyes widened in surprise, "Toothless did?" everyone nodded. I turned around, and saw Toothless smirking with the same toothless grin he had.

This time I hugged him, just like last Snoggletog.

"Thank you, buddy. I owe you one." I whispered.

Everyone smiled, except Mildew. My dad turned around to face him, saying, "Did you shoot that bola?" Mildew didn't respond. He just grumbled and walked away.

_There are sometimes when you feel like you don't need help, and or your friends can't do anything, or you don't want them to. We forget how much we need them, but even when we do, they're always there for us. In times of down, we all have a friend we can turn too._

_Even if that friend is a thousand pound dragon._


End file.
